Arena
The Arena is a customizable battlefield where players can customize their own solo battles. You can unlock more customs when you find chests when the stone-like helm is shown. Arenas consist of 10 rounds, the later rounds replacing weaker enemies with stronger ones and increasing the amount of enemies in each wave. For example, in the early stages of the Roman arena, players will encounter recruits and soldiers - in the later waves, heavy legionaries and centurions replace them instead. For the Sewer and Gladiator Arenas, more enemies are added to replace the lack of variety. Types of Arenas *Arena 1: The Roman Army. The player is a Warrior. Enemies include the weakest of Romans to Centurions. *Arena 1 Units: Roman Recruit, Roman Soldier, Roman Archer, Heavy Legionary, and Centurion. *Arena 2: Barbarians. The player is a Hero. Enemies include the weakest of barbarians to Gigantes. *Arena 2 Units: Barbarian Warrior, Barbarian Raider, Barbarian Hunter, Berserker, and Gigante. *Arena 3: Sewers. The enemies are the undead and skeletons. Enemies are undead Romans and Skeletal warriors and archers. It is possible to fall off this arena. *Arena 3 Units: Undead Warrior, Skeleton Warrior, and Skeleton Archer. *Arena 4: Praetorian Arena. Enemies range from Praetorian soldiers, Praetorian Legionaires, Assassins, Infernus and other types of Praetorian related units. The player is a Hero. *Arena 4 Units: Praetorian Guard, Praetorian Archer, Praetorian Legionary, Praetorian Carnifex, Infernus, and Assassin. *Arena 5: Gladiators. The player is a Legend. *Arena 5 Units: Hoplomachus Heavy Axe Gladiator, Thracian Light Arms Gladiator, and Retarius Trident Gladiator. *Arena 6: All-round Arena. It copies all of the arenas above. The player is a Legend. Customizable traits *'Health' shrine (x3) - they're NE, NW and near your starting area *'Mana shrine' (x3) - same positions as health *'Spartan Swordsmen' (x1) *'Allied Gigantes' (x1) *'Spartan Hoplites' (x1) *'Spartan Archers '(x1) *'Arrows (comes in fire and regular)' *'Vial of Rage - '''in the middle of the arena *'Explosives''' Strategies The strategy employed can vary between the arenas you pick. Arena 1 As you lack mana and have incredibly poor health, care must be taken in the harder waves as heavy legionaries and centurions have stronger shields and are capable of bashing the player around. Only use the shrines if necessary, and save the vial of rage for the last few rounds. Arena 2 Watch out for Gigantes - they can be incredibly annoying to deal with, especially with the barbarians. Fortunately on the later waves, the Gigantes tend to run into each other for massive friendly fire damage and will often kill themselves, resulting in a somewhat smoother round. Players should still be careful with berserkers and remaining Gigantes. Arena 3 This arena is significantly easier compared to the others, as the undead soldiers are too slow to reach the player. Skeletons are immune to conventional arrow damage (only an electric lightning arrow shot can harm them), so do not bother bringing in Spartan Archers for this arena. The amount of skeletal archers increases rapidly in the later waves, so they should be taken out first. Arena 4 This is perhaps one of the most hardest arenas, due to the Praetorian Guard's training. Legionaries, Assassins and Carnifexes are capable of blocking the player's attacks. Assassins are incredibly agile and are hard to hit without using any power of the gods, and Carnifexes are incredibly durable. Inferni can also be tedious to deal with, but can assist the player as their allies focus their attention to them prior to attacking and can burn enemy soldiers, disorienting them for a short duration. Praetorian soldiers and archers are simply stronger variants of their Roman counterparts and should take low priority. Arena 5 Like Arena 3, this arena is relatively easy due to the lack of variety. It is important to note that all enemies can defend themselves, and cannot be broken through. Players should kill off any Retarius Trident Gladiators as they serve as their ranged units. Hoplomachus Gladiators are the equivalent of a Praetorian Legionaire while Thracian Light Arms are the equivalent of a Praetorian Soldier. Arena 6 Use all the strateiges above, since this arena uses all of the other arenas enemies. Points system Players can gain points for actions they do in the Arena: *By killing units based on their status - Heroic and Legendary kills will yield points. *By doing combos. Higher combos result in more points. *Killing allies, which causes the player to lose points. There are 5 ranks in each arena. The player's score is submitted when the player wins the gauntlet or is defeated in one of the rounds.